


The girl at Emerald Ranch

by redcrownroses



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Arthur is so soft for reader, Concerned Arthur, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cowboy with a heart of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrownroses/pseuds/redcrownroses
Summary: You’re the confined girl at Emerald Ranch. Arthur comes into your life when he becomes a guard for your home after your father hit the jackpot with a recent business deal. Unbeknownst to you, Arthur has an ulterior motive for being there but getting close to you was a whole different motive on his behalf.





	The girl at Emerald Ranch

The grandfather clock chimed, indicating the arrival of noon.

You stood up from your chair, setting aside the knitting kit before making your way towards the window. It had become a habit now, ever since Joshua’s death. The man you were so in love with. And you think you still are but it has been almost 3 years since. He was nothing but a memory now.

And yet, you always followed this ritualistic routine. Everyday at noon you would stare out the window towards the horizon. In a way, it was a commemoration to his memory. A moment to remember the precious ones you’ve spent with him.

You still remember the day he was killed like it was yesterday. At noon, in the small Saloon down the road. You witnessed it all.

You sighed softly as you gazed through the window pane. Everything was still the same. Your father’s ranch hands below worked the small gardens. The others tended to the animals. And as always, the land beyond the ranch stretched and rolled out for miles ahead in its emerald textures. You had always loved this place, but ever since that tragic day you despised it.

Your father was the worst thing in this awful ranch. Greed, haughtiness, and manipulation were the hallmarks of his character. But if you were to describe him in one word then it would be heartless. It was his fault that your lover met his demise, and you would never forgive your father for such a thing.

Now you were stuck in this cursed home, sentenced to live isolated within the confines of this wretched ranch. There was nothing much you could do against this trammel your father had placed upon you. You felt empty, hollow, and you’ve already accepted the fact that nothing would be able to fill the void in you. These circumstances sometimes had you wishing that you would’ve died along with your mother during your birth.

As you continued gazing out the window you noticed a lone rider approaching. No one really visits the house unless they’re looking for a job. This man though? He seemed different. The way he carried himself was unlike any other men that came around. You weren’t able to see much of his face as his black hat covered his eyes, but then he lifted his head to glance up at the house as he got closer.

His gaze met yours and your breath hitched in your throat.

You immediately stepped away from the window. After awhile you began to hear the muffled conversation between the man and your father. Was he here for work? Or was he simply just a passing traveler? Your questions were soon answered the following day.

As per usual you took your spot by the window. You observed a group of birds flying towards the horizon, wishing you were one of them. You were so engrossed in their flight you didn’t even notice the man from yesterday approaching your home. He, however, noticed you. It was the first thing he did upon arrival actually.

It was only when your father began to walk with the man towards the fencing that you finally picked up on his presence. You watched as he shook your father’s hand before heading towards his horse and grabbing his repeater.

It dawned to you then that your father must have hired him for security. He had been making a great deal of money as of late from what you had overheard from him. Somehow he got his hands on a few prized ponies and other horses. It was rather suspicious in all honesty but you didn’t question it. In fact, you never question him at all because you hardly spoke to him.

—🌹—

A week had gone by, your home was now being guarded by three more guards. You couldn’t help but feel like this would only attract more attention to outsiders, specifically those with bad intentions. But there wasn’t much you could do to begin with anyways.

The first guard, whose name you found out was Arthur, was currently standing below your window. You could barely see him but he was there. Ever since his arrival you’ve been looking out the window more often, trying to catch a glimpse of him below. Sometimes he would look up your window as he passed by and wave, and you’d wave back. It almost felt like he was keeping you company at times as he was always stationed in that same spot. Your knew it was foolish but deep inside you wished you could open the window and make small talk. Your father, of course, wouldn’t allow it. He doesn’t let any of his workers talk to you. You tried before and there were repercussions.

The only choice you had was to just observe in silence. You couldn’t remember the last time you spoke to someone properly. Your cousins had moved away and had yet to write to you again. The little friends you had while growing up lost contact with you. You were truly alone in this world.

Lost in your reverie you almost didn’t realize that Arthur had left his post. As you looked out the window, trying to look for him, you heard some light tapping on your door that made you jump a little. You furrowed your brow, wondering why your father would be knocking at your door right now.

You went to see what he wanted but you were met with Arthur instead, much to your great surprise. “H-how did you get in here?”

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be here but I just needed to know if you’re okay miss.”

The question had you frozen in place. When was the last time anyone had asked about your well-being. You were about to reply when you heard footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. Your eyes widened and your heart began pounding. Arthur appeared slightly panicked but before he could do or say anything you grabbed him by the arm and tugged him inside your room.

Your father seemed to not have noticed anything was off and once he went back downstairs you heaved a sigh of relief, your ear still pressed against the door.

“That was close,” Arthur whispered.

You turned towards him, nodding in response. You were now able to see him much clearer in the light of your room compared to the dim hall. He was very attractive and all you could do was stare at him. Where did your father find this man?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude or anything.” His eyes traveled around the small room. “I just heard about you being locked up. Didn’t mean to be nosey.”

“It’s okay,” you began. “I know what you must’ve been thinking when you heard about me. But I learned to be fine. I’m okay.”

He observed you for a moment. “Alright, if you say so miss.”

“Y/N.” You gave him a small, shy smile.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Arthur.” He tipped his hat towards you, smiling a little. “I should probably get going then. Again, I’m sorry about—”

“It’s been some time since I had anyone visit me.” You murmured. “You can stay a little while longer if you want.”

His eyes widened a little. “I, uh. Okay.” He nodded. My shift’s over anyway so I have time.”

You gestured at a chair in the corner and he thanked you before sitting on it and taking his hat off. The two of you began to converse quietly. You soon learned a few things about him and he about you. He even made you laugh, though you had to cover your mouth to avoid any unwanted outside attention. Dinner time soon rolled around and you were called downstairs by the cook.

“This was nice. I wish we could stay talking some more.” You stood up from your bed.

“Me too. It was really nice.” He stood up, putting his hat back on. “You have a wonderful dinner, ma’am.”

“Thank you. Will you be able to come back again?” You didn’t know where the sudden bold question came from. You knew how risky it was. And yet, you felt like you didn’t have enough of him. Arthur seemed like a noble and good man, and what more is that you felt like you could trust him and his intentions.

“Sure,” he drawled out in his southern accent. “If you want to I’ll be here.”

—🌹—

Your secret encounters with Arthur continued.

Almost everyday he would come to your room. You had sometimes let him in through the backdoor yourself and other times he would climb in through your window at nightfall. Of course, you’d have all the lights off in order to avoid anyone seeing him but you would immediately light a candle as soon as he was through.

Two weeks of this routine and you practically felt like you’ve known Arthur for a long time now. Every gentle smile, every quiet laughter, every lingering stare had you beginning to feel something you thought you’d never feel again.

It was a lazy afternoon, another week had gone by, and the two of you were sitting on the floor, snacking on some cheese and crackers and chocolate that Arthur had brought in. You were telling him a story when you noticed a small piece of chocolate had clung to his beard.

“Oh you have a little…” Without much thought you leaned forward and began to brush it off. “There.”

You noticed then that he was looking at you intently. You wanted to retract and take your spot in front of him again but you were frozen in place.

Your eyes flickered from his beautiful blue green hues to his lips and back up to his eyes again a couple of times until they finally lingered on his lips. He was doing the exact same thing on yours, and before you knew it the two of you were leaning towards one another slowly.

When your lips met his you felt like your body might give in right then and there. It was tender and soft. And you didn't want it to end.

He cupped your face and you drew closer to him, wrapping your arms around him. The kiss soon became vigorous and you were now perched atop of Arthur’s thighs as he held a tight grip on your waist.

Pretty soon you had your legs wrapped around his hips, your hands raking though his sandy brown hair. You began to feel something poking at your nether region then and you let out a soft moan against his lips, vastly enjoying the feeling there.

You were soon rubbing against him, prompting a low guttural sound from his throat. You two finally broke the kiss, your chest heaving as he began to leave open mouth kisses on your neck, nibbling here and there. The act had you canting your head further to the side and moaning some more until Arthur couldn’t take it anymore.

All sensibility was lost as he immediately stood up with you still clinging to him and practically threw you onto the bed.

He was breathing heavily as he hovered over you. You pawed at his shirt as you began to give some attention to his neck in return, your legs wrapping themselves around him once more, tugging him closer to you and immediately feeling the tent in his pants between your legs. He emitted a few shuddering breaths before pulling slightly away.

“Are… are you sure?” He breathed.

“Yes,” you whispered before pulling him back down for another searing kiss. He responded immediately, his hands moving up your hips and untucking your blouse. You quickly undid his buttons and pulled his shirt off.

You withdrew from his lips for a moment to admire his torso, fingers tracing the muscles there before laying a few kisses on his chest.

It didn’t take long before Arthur became impatient. He made quick work of your blouse and skirt before pausing again. “Are you really sure? Because—”

“I want you to.” You pulled at your chemise and revealed your breasts to him, eliciting exactly what you wanted. He immediately began to plant kisses all over your chest before taking a nipple in his mouth and lowering the garment down your waist. You sighed and moaned softly as he ravished you.

Before you knew it his hands trailed down to your hips, slipping his hands under the waistband of your drawers. In one swift movement he pulled them off of you as you lifted your hips a little to make it easier for him.

He pulled back as he undid his belt and you helped him take his trousers off. Once free he slipped your chemise completely off, both of you now naked. You were propped on your elbows as he stared at you in awe. You bit your bottom lip then, your lust filled eyes traveling over the expanse of his body until they landed on the very thing that fueled your pulsing core.

In contrast to Joshua, Arthur was much bigger and you were wondering how on earth he was going to fit until he slid a finger in you. He found that you were already wet but he needed to prepare you some more before he could delve in, he wouldn’t want to hurt you after all.

Your threw your head back, letting yourself fall onto the mattress as he pumped his finger a few good times before adding a second finger and then a third, dragging out the time for a while. You let out a string of quiet moans before he stopped.

“Yeah you’re ready for me girl,” he uttered in a sensual husky tone that set you even more aflame.

You nodded as another moan escaped your throat. Arthur retracted his fingers and you watched as he began to coat himself with your slick for a much easier entry. Once he was done he proceeded to hover over you, his member brushing against you and causing you to lift your hips to meet his. He groaned but kissed you one more time then. It was sweet and gentle and before you knew it you felt him sliding inside you with such ease at first, prompting you to gasp at the feeling as you threw your arms around his shoulders.

When he was midway in you began to whimper at the sudden pain from being stretched further. He paused to look at you, reassuring words spilling from his lips before lowering his hand between you and rubbing the bundle of nerves there. You closed your eyes momentarily and sighed softly as he began to slowly inch further in, the pain transitioning to pleasure as he began to kiss you again.

You both moaned in each other’s mouth, still kissing as it grew in vigor. When he was completely sheathed in, he paused in his kisses to trace his lips down your jaw and onto your throat. He began to suck and nibble for a moment before finally moving his hips. You closed your eyes, your fingers carding through his tousled hair as you sighed contently.

His movements were gentle and languid at first but as time passed he began to pick up pace. He lowered his head towards the column of your neck and began to nibble at it again. He then reached down and rubbed at your clit, eliciting a spate of quiet whimpers and moans from you. The sweet sounds filling his ears soon had him careening towards the edge.

“Faster,” you breathed in his ear.

That was enough for him to lose control right then and there. He began pistoning in and out of you, his grip around your hips tightening as he bit down on the side of your neck, almost making you cry out loud in pure pleasure. His slipped a hand between you both again to rub at the bud of nerves. This turned you into a quiet moaning mess as you began uncoiling beneath him, your nails raking against his back.

You began to feel the impending intense pleasure and you arched your back. The both of you peaked simultaneously with a series of heavy moans. Arthur slipped out of you and spilled himself on your thigh, cursing with a husky voice before lowering his head on your shoulder.

You breathed heavily in his ear and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He let himself gently fall on top of you, placing a quick kiss on your chest before resting his head at the top valley of your breasts as he panted. You smiled at that as your fingers brushed through his hair, your labored breathing slowly easing.

“That… was amazing,” you murmured and looked down at him. “I never felt that before.”

Arthur smiled, borderlining a smirk, as he lifted his head up to look at you. “Glad you enjoyed it. It’s been a while I wasn’t sure if I was going to satisfy you.” He withdrew for a split moment and grabbed his undergarment to clean you and himself.

You chuckled softly and continued stroking his hair. “Well you did.” You paused for a moment. “Arthur, what does this mean for us?”

He didn’t reply immediately and it began to worry you. He wasn’t just going to use you like that and pretend none of this ever happened right? The mere thought had your heart beating fast again.

“Whatever you want it to mean.” He finally replied.

You were quiet for a moment, debating over whether or not you should tell him. All doubt was instantly tossed out the window as soon as he leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. He drew back and stared into your eyes with a twinkle in his own. “But I hope that answers your question.”

A tender smile formed on your lips as you placed your hands around the nape of his neck and brought him down for a brief kiss. “I know this might sound crazy but... I like you, Arthur. A lot. We’ve only known each other for two weeks but I grew very fond of you.”

He stared at you intently and smiled. “I like you too.” A slight sheepish expression crossed his features as he looked away momentarily. “I could have sworn you only saw me as nothing more than a friend though.”

“I thought the same about you.” You brushed your fingers against his cheek before cupping his jaw with a gentle smile. “I’m glad you knocked on my door that day.”

“That makes two of us, sweetheart.” He returned the gentle smile before kissing you, this one more passionate and lengthier. After a while you both finally drew away to catch some well needed air, and Arthur shifted so your head was now resting on his chest.

The two of you proceeded to cuddle one another with big smiles on your faces as a comfortable silence settled between you both. You sighed contently and snuggled up closer to him as his fingers idly traced the curve of your back.

“Run away with me,” he suddenly murmured out of nowhere.

You looked up at him, your breath hitching in your throat. Admittedly, you didn’t think past your situation. How was all this going to work between you two?

Running away was the only solution to this problem. You would gain your freedom and a chance for a happy life. It was something you had always wanted and the very thought of having it within arms reach brought thrill and vast joy to your heart, two things that you haven’t felt in a very long time.

Above all, and most importantly, you’d be with Arthur.

You almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Maybe you were dreaming all along. You were at a loss for words as you lifted your head from his chest to take a better look at him in pure astonishment. The only thing you were able to muster up at that moment was a simple nod in response, smiling as the tears began to pool around your eyes.

Arthur cradled your face in his hands gently, wiping at a stray tear with the pad of his thumb as he gazed into your eyes affectionately. “Tomorrow night, by midnight, I’ll be here waiting for you. So pack your things and be ready.” He drew you to him and kissed you once more. You melted into his touch, humming contently against his lips as you wrapped your arms around him.

For the first time in a long time, you finally felt wanted again.


End file.
